


[Podfic]  The Worst Fucking Rockstars in the World

by argentumlupine, dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Written for the September 2013 round of No_tags: Pairing/Prompt: #8: Ray/Gerard, They are *finally* going to sleep together. Because both are virgins, though, there's a lot of adorable fumbling that first time. Bonus points if both Ray and Gerard are in their early 20s.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by ermengarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Worst Fucking Rockstars in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Worst Fucking Rockstars in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984631) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/The%20Worst%20Fucking%20Rockstars%20in%20the%20World.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:11:23



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013110213.zip) | **Size:** 10 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/The%20Worst%20Fucking%20Rockstars%20in%20the%20World.mp3)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **argentumlupine** : Reader's notes and outtakes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/45119.html).


End file.
